


Akuma

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkwardness, Bathroom Sex, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Havia algo diferente nele, achava Toma, mais não morou muito nessa sensação.Aliás, estava estranho ficar na sua companhia logo após as filmagens, quando ainda levava consigo a aura do seu personagem, e a aparência demoníaca que Toma lutava para separar da realidade.
Relationships: Ikuta Toma/Ohno Satoshi





	Akuma

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Akuma**

**(Demónio)**

Por Toma, Ohno sempre tinha sido um ponto de interrogação.

Não havia muitas ocasiões em que os dois deles se tinha encontrado juntos, e quando tinha acontecido nunca tinham ficado sozinhos; por isso, podia contar nos dedos duma mão as vezes que tinham falado.

Ainda agora que se tinham encontrado a fazer um drama juntos, na verdade, o maior não tinha mostrado de ser grande falador.

No entanto, escutava, e parecia estar sinceramente interessado quando o fazia, e até esse ponto tinha acontecido muitas vezes a Ikuta de deixar-se ir com ele, até contar-lhe muito de si sem saber quase nada dele.

Tinham saído juntos, naquela noite, o maior tinha dito que por uma vez ia comportar-se de bom senpai, e ia pagar-lhe uma bebida.

Havia algo diferente nele, achava Toma, mais não morou muito nessa sensação.

Aliás, estava estranho ficar na sua companhia logo após as filmagens, quando ainda levava consigo a aura do seu personagem, e a aparência demoníaca que Toma lutava para separar da realidade.

Não o tinha feito fácil pele, Ohno.

Estavam já ao quarto o quinto copo.

Talvez alguns mais.

O maior ria sem razão, de vez em quando, e depois voltava serio e olhava Toma para os olhos enquanto o menor falava sem uma intenção real, só para enfrentar o silencio que com Ohno era insuportável.

Foi a chegar ao sexto copo – ou talvez era o sétimo ou o oitavo, não lembrava – que o maior levantou-se sem dizer uma palavra, a dirigir-se para a casa de banho.

Toma olhou-o afastar-se, e depois de alguns momentos viu-o virar-se para ele e fazer uma sinal, antes de desaparecer por trás da porta.

Ficou parado alguns instantes, e continuou a dizer-se que provavelmente o tinha imaginado, mas a curiosidade de saber se fosse real ou não era demasiada, e demasiado era o nível do álcool no seu sangue, e não pôde evitar de alcançá-lo.

O maior tinha as costas contra a parede e os braços cruzados, sinal que mesmo o estava a esperar, que Toma não se tinha deixado enganar, que...

Não reflexionou muito nas implicações, e deixou que Ohno se aproximasse dele dum salto demasiado ágil por pessoa que tinha bebido tanto; inverteu as posições e fez acabar Toma contra a parede, a aproximar-se para beijá-lo sem graça, a procurar a sua língua com a própria e o seu corpo com as mãos, a deixá-las subir por debaixo da camisa do menor, enquanto ele encontrava a lucidez necessária para querer pelo menos ir dentro um dos cubículos, a temer que pessoa pudesse entrar e apanhá-los.

Ou interrompê-los, que era o seu medo real.

Não se disseram nada, o silencio cortado só pelos gemidos esporádicos de Toma enquanto Ohno livrava-o depressa das calças, a forçá-lo a virar-se contra a parede e a beijar-lhe as costas; depois, agarrou os seus quadris e empurrou-se dentro dele, brutal.

Toma sabia que o dia seguinte ia doer como o inferno, mas nessa altura o álcool estava suficiente para abafar a dor, para fazê-la agradável, para fazer-lhe sentir cada centímetro de Ohno dentro de si enquanto se mexia depressa e sem cuidado.

Levou uma mão ao redor do seu sexo, a saber que o maior não ia fazê-lo, e mexeu-se ao mesmo ritmo dos empurrões de Ohno dentro dele, a tentar sufocar um grito quando atingiu ao orgasmo, a aprender depois duns empurrões mais que o maior não teve a necessidade, e simplesmente deixou-se ir a um sonido sufocando enquanto se vaziava dentro dele.

Demorou alguns segundos antes de voltar em controlo de si, e nem sequer completamente, mas quando finalmente o fez, conseguiu voltar a olhar para Ohno, e sentiu um arrepio pela coluna vertebral a ver uma vez mais aquele olhar, a ver o demónio na sua cara, e quase sobressaltou.

Passou-se as mãos na cara, a tentar sorrir e ignorar a sensação.

Ia pensá-lo o dia seguinte, lúcido, sóbrio e com os seus arrependimentos.

Era a sua imaginação. E naquela noite, já não queria pensá-lo.


End file.
